The present invention relates to a supply magazine for insertion into an arrangement for removing individual sheet films, for example x-ray sheet films in which the sheet films are insertable into a light-tight wrapping openable at one side at a tearing flap with the closed supply magazine.
Supply magazines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known supply magazine includes a box which is closable by a cover and accommodates a stack located in the wrapping. The box is provided at its side opposite to the tearing flap with a winding device which includes a winding shaft driveable from outside for suspending and winding a winding flap of the wrapping, together with wrapping after closing of the supply magazine. Such supply magazines are disclosed for example in the German documents DE-GM No. 7,725,804 or DE-PS No. 3,405,423. In the known magazines it is impossible after closing the same to recognize whether the wrapping is removed from the stack so that the individual film sheets can be withdrawn from the stack.